Random Saiyuki Drabbles
by Aerrow
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, these drabbles have plots. Crack-filled one's but they're there. Warnings: ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. Latest: The Sanzo-taicho unknowingly resurrects Lord Seiten Taisei.
1. Doubles and Mishaps

**Pairings:** Implied Konzen x Goku, Sanzo x Goku AND Kenren x Tenpou.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, AU, mentioned boy on boy sex, slight OOCness, and pure crappiness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to _Saiyuki_, no matter how much I want to.

**One:** Doubles and Mishaps

Seiten Taisei Goku, a demon born from Heaven and earth. Short with brown hair, golden eyes, fair skin and a look that could kill you with its cuteness. He could cause mass destruction if his limiter was knocked off, but other than that…he's _somewhat_ of an ordinary guy.

"GOKU!"

Key word: Somewhat.

"Tenpou!" The heretic shouted, flinging himself towards the blackette. The elder chuckled, crushing his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Ma, ma, Goku. Just what did you do this time?" Tenpou asked, looking down at the distressed demon.

"I kind of, sort of, busted Kenren's sword." The heretic squeaked out before the aforementioned redhead bounded around the corner, a pissed off look on his face. "Save me!" Goku shouted, clinging to Tenpou's leg.

"Don't bother Tenpou! I'm going to kill the fucking little chibi-chan." Kenren growled out, tugging on the saru's shirt. "Oh he's fucking alright." Tenpou stated, a creepy smile etching its way onto his face. The redhead stayed silent, hoping that if he stayed absolutely still…he wouldn't notice and eat him.

"You morons." A blond stated, coming up behind the three. "We have a meeting to go to. Get off your lazy asses and get moving." The man, Konzen, stated. Goku quickly unattached himself from the older brunette's leg and clung to Konzen, wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders.

The brunette smiled brightly as he rode Konzen into the meeting hall where many gods and heaven dwellers were seated. What was unusual were the human monks and priests sitting around the table as well as some demons. Konzen scowled slightly as a few monks bowed down, mumbling apologies under their breaths. How he loathed it when humans _tried_ to seem worthy. How wrong they could be.

Tenpou smiled slightly when he looked around the room as well. There were two groups that stood out. One completely of demons; a redheaded prince, a female medic, a swordsman and a little girl. The other, though, was human. A blond priest, a redheaded half-kappa, and obvious human-turned-demon male. The two groups vaguely reminded the blackette of his little gathering.

"Hey Konzen. That priest looks a lot like you." Goku mumbled into the blond's neck, ignoring the looks he got from many of the guests. Konzen simply ignored them, taking his place beside his aunt – Kanzeon Bosatsu – while his two companions took their seats beside him. Goku simply swung around and sat on the blond's lap like he always did.

"Good evening!" Kanzeon stated as she walked into the room. Many of the humans started bowing and saying "I am not worthy" while the demons simply bowed. The group with the demon prince and Sanzo monk stayed how they were. Kenren found this highly amusing.

"I hope you all know who my nephew is." – when Kanzeon pointed out the blond, Konzen buried his face in Goku's hair, not in the mood to deal with this – "And who this lovely boy is." Goku stared at the woman, slightly confused. What did have anything to do with this?

When only a few of the guests nodded, the Merciful Goddess continued, a frown on her face. "Goku is a heretic, born of the earth and heaven. And for a certain reason, we need to bind our nations – Demon, Human, and Immortals – together. That reason is to defeat Gyumaoh.

Our once crowned prince, Nataku, was successful long ago. But, now, that binding is weakening. Homura, the current War Prince, isn't strong enough to go against the Five Founding Scriptures and Gyumaoh. And thus, we must band together to defeat the demon. I turn to Kougaiji, son of Gyumaoh."

As the redheaded prince started discussing the propositions of the current task at hand, Goku found himself utterly bored. "Konzen, I'm hungry." The boy whined, twirling the blond's long hair around his finger.

Ignoring the people gathered around the table, Konzen stood up and picked up the brunette, smiling slightly when the saru clung to his shirt. Kougaiji just continued with the discussion and for that, Konzen was slightly grateful for. Tenpou and Kenren stood up as well and followed the blond out the door.

----x----

"I don't get it. How did such a geezer get a cute chibi like that?" The redhead asked, leaning on the table slightly. The meeting was currently taking a break and practically everyone had left for the time being.

"I assigned Konzen to take care of the boy. Plus he named him as well; it's only natural that they bond." Kanzeon stated, leaning on her right elbow as she drank from her wine glass. "Of course." Tenpou stated, coming up behind and taking up his place from before.

"Tenpou!" A loud shout could be heard before the doors were thrown open, a distressed saru clinging to the blackette. "Kenren?" The elder asked and – upon receiving a whimper and nod as a reply – stood up, taking the short brunette with him.

"Seriously Goku, I'm getting to old for this."

"If you're too old for saving me from the moron then your two old for your _nightly_ activities as well." Goku argued, causing the blackette to stop short of the doors. Tenpou looked back, a creepy smile once again on his face. The brunette quickly dropped to the floor, scrambling for a place to hide behind. He ended up hiding behind Sanzo – the guy looked like Konzen anyway.

Tenpou continued on his way, merely whistling a random tune while he lit his cigarette. "Creepy." Goku muttered from his position behind Sanzo. Shivering slightly, he looked over at Gojyo, who had a weird smile on his face.

"What?"

"You're pretty cute."

"Ouch!" Gojyo exclaimed, having been hit with Sanzo's infamous paper fan. Hakkai simply chucked, turning to the brunette to help ease any distress he had. Amazingly, the boy didn't respond in the traditional way and had, instead, turned to stare at Hakuryuu.

"Ah, I see you've met Hakuryuu." The boy simply nodded, a cute look on his face. "What is he?" The young brunette asked, turning around fully to look at the dragon.

"He's a dragon. Tell me, have you never seen one?"

"Nope. Konzen doesn't let me out of the temple; only gone as far as the gardens. He's afraid I'll become 'corrupted' and turn into Kenren. As if." Goku mumbled, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Well, if I must say, you seem pretty well off here."

"I guess." Goku turned around a kissed Sanzo on the forehead and bounded out the large double doors, a grin on his face, not having realized that the priest wasn't his caretaker.

"N-"

"Don't say a word."

* * *

Let's just say that I'm bored, I had this idea, but not much to make an actual story. So you get a drabble. Probably the first of many. Hope you enjoy. Ignore any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Also, ignore the pure _crap_ this is made out of. Like I said, I was bored.

Also, taking in ideas for future drabbles. Once again, they don't need much of a plot. Hell, you can just give me a few words and I'll make them into a fucking drabble. Just think about it.


	2. Love of a Demon Monkey

**Author's Note:** SCHOOL HAS BEEN KILLER. Science project here, English project there, projects, projects, projects. So, while I was being a HUGE procrastinator (no pun intended: my Earth Model is due first period, I'm still working on it and it's 1am), I kept coming up with shitty drabble ideas. I currently...have four (five?) other complete ones, just not enough time to post them.

If you enjoy this, thank my insane and my friend's inane ideas. Combined, WE WILL RULE THE WORLD. With crappy fluff. FEAR US. (Continue on before we start breathing fluff balls and clouds alike. Please.)

**Prompt:** Goku is Seiten Taisei, the heretic born of earth and heaven; and Gyokumen wants him. Sanzo and party are sent to hunt down the heretic, for the well being of Shangri-La. And in the time being, bonds form.

**Pairings: **Sanzo x Seiten Taisei/Goku

**Warnings: **Implied/Mentioning of male on male sex, shounen-ai, one or two minor OCs, AU, fluff, etc.

**Genre:** Romance and Hurt/Comfort (I guess).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any characters associated with it. Happy now?

**Drabble Two:** Love of a Demon Monkey

"Will you shut up before I kill you?" Sanzo snapped, the desert heart finally getting to him, interrupting Gojyo's complaining.

"Why are we heading this way anyway? Shouldn't we be heading west?"

"Seiten Taisei is said to be residing in a town south of here. So I suggest getting used to the heat." Hakkai stated, a small smile on his face. Gojyo simply groaned, grabbing a beer from the cooler and chugging it down.

----x----

"Finally!" The redhead shouted as they pulled up by an inn in a small town near the desert. "Who gave us the mission to do anyway?" He grumbled, pulling his bag out of the back and helped Hakkai with Sanzo's. The stupid monk.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu so shut up and deal with it." Sanzo snapped, glad that they could finally get some rest – and out of the heat.

A sudden ruckus started from down the street. Metal and bones breaking could be heard from within the multiple screams. A loud, animalistic growl echoed throughout the terrain of the sandy desert. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo made for the demonic sounds, but – strangely – they couldn't feel evil intent coming from that direction.

People formed a large circle around the barred cave that was created within the face of the cliff. Multiple bodies lay around the bars where the disgusting sounds were coming from. A limp body, mangled and beaten, flew out from the space where a metal bar had been beaten into submission.

Whispers were heard from the crowd, none at all talking ill of the being within the cage.

"I'm not surprised he lost it. I mean, those punks wouldn't leave him along."

"Poor Goku, being picked on by those low-life punks."

"If you ask me, they deserved it. They stole from my shop a few days ago. Goku is such a good boy."

The whispers continued on, soon being drowned out by the yelling and shouting of someone pushing through the large crowd. A black haired man, about Hakkai's height and age, ran into the open space, slowly down to walk up to the cage. As the three got a closer look, they could recognize that the man had a scripture tied around his waist.

"Oh god, Seiten; are you okay?" The man asked, coming closer to the cave prison. A tanned hand appeared from within the dark cave, claws sharp and deadly, reaching out for the man. Loud whimpering could be heard as well.

Seeing how the situation was being handled, multiple town residents soon started dispersing, praising the being within the cave silently. When it was only the four of them – besides the bodies of the dead punks – the man turned to look at them, smiling slightly.

"Can I help you?"

"What just happened?" Hakkai asked, walking closer to the man. Sanzo and Gojyo followed and, once getting close enough, looking inside the cage.

A brown haired demon with golden eyes looked back, still reaching out for the blackette, a frown on his bloodied face. The loud whimpering ceased when the man closed the distance, placing his hand on the long, brown hair, rubbing it slightly.

The demon soon smiled softly, closing his eyes and gripping the man's shirt with blood covered claws. Removing his grip of the man, Goku – as the towns' people called him – turned around and plopped to the ground, crawling over to a small opening on the farther right side of the save.

Smiling, the man turned to look at him, blue eyes shining. "I'm Shinsetsu (1) and this is Seiten Taisei, but most people call him Goku." Realization kicked in and the three travelers turned to look into the cave once again, golden eyes glancing up at them from the heretic's place by his little hole.

"So, this is the being of heaven and earth." Sanzo mumbled, moving to face the cage and look at the boy more carefully. Seiten just continued to look at him, blinking every now and then. Suddenly, he was at the bars, sniffing the monk through them.

They backed up slightly in surprise. Shinsetsu just laughed beside them. "You're a Sanzo monk, correct? The only reason I'm not mangled yet is because of this." The blackette stated, fingering the scripture at his waist.

"Seiten doesn't choose to be vicious and the towns' people realize that. That's why we all take care of him, although, he doesn't let people get close to him unless they have a scripture with them." Shinsetsu stated, rubbing some of the blood off the demon's cheek with a cloth he pulled out of his shirt pocket.

"So, he attacks you if you get close?" Gojyo asked, leaning slightly closer. Seiten responded by titling his head to the side and blinking a few times. The redhead sighed and stood up straight once more.

"Up to a point." He demonstrated by reaching out to the heretic. Stopping just a few inches – roughly five – he looked at them. "This is about as close as you can get. Any closer, he'll freak and kill you. The sight and smell of blood will also have the same effect." Hakkai nodded, mulling this new information over.

Seiten reached out suddenly and gripped Sanzo's robes, a curious look on his face and eyes. Shinsetsu smiled. "You're the first person with a scripture other than me he's seen. Must be curious."

"Like a monkey."

"Ha?"

"He looks like a monkey." Gojyo stated, looking closely at the boy. Seiten frowned and tightened his grip on the monk's robes.

"I'm not a monkey." He mumbled lowly, almost so quiet that the four strained to hear him. "Ha! That's the second time he's ever said anything." Shinsetsu stated, simply delighted.

"What was the first time?"

"I found him just outside the village, covered in blood and sitting on a pile of dead demons. He was a little jumpy but after cleaning him up, I asked him his name and he told me. Hasn't said a thing since."

Seiten whined in the back of his throat, gripping the white robes slightly tighter. "You want out, don't you?" The blond asked, looking down into the golden cat-like eyes. The heretic simply nodded, a frown on his face.

"Is there a door to this cage?" Sanzo asked, turning his head to look at the startled blackette. "Of course." He replied, turning to the far left side of the cave prison, pulling a key out of his pocket and opening the door.

Seiten ran out as soon as it was open, clinging to the blond monk. Hakkai and Shinsetsu smiled while Gojyo smirked; Sanzo trying to ignore them all as the heretic clung to him, nuzzling his chest.

----x----

Two months later found the group in a forest terrain, having left the desert village a month after releasing Seiten Taisei from his cave "prison" – really, it was more like a home. Gojyo, being the idiot he was, kept trying to pick up fights with both Sanzo AND Seiten. Once again, he's an idiot.

Currently, Seiten sat on Sanzo's lap as they sped through the forest, reading the newspaper with the blond monk. Well, more like stare at the pretty pictures.

And, like always, demons interrupted the serene silence as the four made their way west. Sanzo sighed loudly, pulling out his gun and gripping the brunette's waist to keep him still. He wasn't in the mood for a berserk monkey.

Hakkai and Gojyo stepped out of the jeep, getting into fighting stance. Then, the demons attacked.

Gojyo ducked, swinging his _Shakugetsujou (2)_ around and slicing multiple demons into pieces in the process. Hakkai himself was knocking out multiple demons with his combined karate and chi powers. Sanzo stayed put in the jeep, keeping Seiten grounded.

Although, an idiotic demon decided to raise all hell by getting to close. The blue-skinned demon lashed out, successfully scraping the brunette's cheek in an attempt to kill the blond monk before he got shot in the head by the silver gun.

Hakkai and Gojyo stopped shortly, staring at the brunette. Seiten looked down as his bloodied hand – having felt for the scratch – and his eyes dilated slightly before they took on the cat-like appearance.

Sanzo let the brunette go, knowing that his inner demon – although calmed by both his presence and the scripture – had been awoken by the sight and smell of blood. No matter how much time the heretic spent with the _calming_ presence of Sanzo, the blood lust would never dim.

His fangs elongated enough to poke out from beneath his upper lip, an eerie smile making its way onto his face. One second he was there, on Sanzo's lap, and the next he was slashing through the rest of the demons, his teeth glinting in the light.

As soon as all the rogue demons were dead, Seiten collapsed beside the jeep, having spent all his energy.

Gojyo picked up the sleeping heretic and carried him back to the jeep, plopping him back onto Sanzo's lap. After hitting the redhead repeatedly with his paper fan, he returned to reading the newspaper; ignoring the chuckling idiots as Seiten clung and nuzzled him in his sleep.

----x----

A high pitched whine sounded throughout the room – and possibly even the inn – as Sanzo pulled out of the smaller body beneath him. The monk tried to ignore the sad eyes boring into his back as he pulled his pants on, walking over to the window.

He sat on the rim, staring out as the rain continued to pour down. The blond sighed heavily as he took a drag of his cigarette, Seiten coming up beside him.

The brunette sat down across from him, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Seiten had a frown on his still slightly chubby face and Sanzo immediately thought that it didn't suit him. After shifting slightly, the monk motioned for the heretic to come over.

Seiten stood up and walked over, sitting on the blond's lap. The brunette looked up and, shifting slightly, licked the blond's chin, attempting to cheer him up.

Sanzo smiled softly. The boy was more like a dog than a monkey.

* * *

1. Shinsetsu = kind (as in loving behavior). (Japanese)

2. That is probably wrong. Please correct me if it is.

_This drabble is named after two things: The second time Seiten/Goku talks and the very last line. If you have a better title in mind, please don't hesitate to share._

SEE WHAT CRAP MY AND MY FRIEND COME UP WITH? And there's not even a decent yaoi scene (I suck at those anyway). If you have any ideas for drabbles, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO ASK/SUPPLY.

IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES. SPELLING NAZI OR NOT, I STILL MAKE MISTAKES.

AND PLEASE IGNORE THE CAPS. They be fun, ja.


	3. Lirin and the Monkey

If you haven't read "Love of a Demon Monkey", you probably should before you start this. After all, this has references to it.

This drabble was finished a while ago, but I was saving it so that I had somewhat constant updates. You know how some authors post like three or four chapters at one time the aren't heard again for months - maybe a year? Yeah, I didn't want that to happen. But, of course, I forgot about it till a lovely reader favorite'd it. Thanks so much for unintentionally reminding me!

**Prompt:** Same AU as "Love of a Demon Monkey" only without Shinsetsu and the town. Lirin. Sanzo Party.

**Pairings: **Lirin x Seiten Taisei/Goku FRIENDSHIP, Sanzo x Seiten/Goku, some Gojyo x Hakkai

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, fluff, OCCness, etc.

**Genre:** Slight Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Saiyuki, believe me, you'd know it.

**Drabble Three: **Lirin and the Monkey

Lirin walked up to the cave, looking through the earthen bars. Careful not to touch them, as they had sutras all over them, she leaned in slightly, looking at the figure inside the prison.

Golden eyes looked back at her through the darkness. Lirin simply smiled, having found the thing – or rather person – she had been looking for close to three months. Reaching between the dirt bars, she held out her hand.

Claws, sharp and deadly, appeared from within the darkness, the light glinting off of them. A tanned hand touched hers softly before it entwined itself with hers. The orange-haired demon grinned brightly; glad that such a powerful demon had trusted her.

She let go of the hand, pulling out from between the bars. "Step back." She said softly, as not to disturb the silence that the being had lived with for years, decades, possibly even centuries. The golden eyes disappeared and Lirin took that as he hid behind an outcropping or something similar.

Using her amazing demon powers, she easily destroyed the bars, but she could not prevent the dust and debris that whipped up into the air.

After coughing what dust she inhaled, she lit a stick on fire, to get a better look at the lodging. A small looking cave, only about five feet deep, along with a small opening to the far right which was were the demon now resides.

Golden eyes glinted in the light of the makeshift torch. Lirin walked closer, slowly as to not scare him. A slightly chubby, strangely tan face looked back at her, unruly brunette falling into his face. Seiten Taisei, the being born of heaven and earth. Boy was he cute for a demon.

The girl kneeled in front of the opening, Seiten backing up further into the small opening, long brown hair flowing behind him. Taking this as invitation, Lirin shoved herself through the opening. Truthfully, it was fairly easy, but with the torch, it became a hard task.

The room was circular, about four feet in diameter. A small, makeshift bed of leaves resided in the far side. Markings covered the walls, more so then the main part of the cave. Other than these, the room was bare.

Although, a small roll of paper was placed on top of a small rock that protruded from the rock wall just to the left of the makeshift bed. Even in the light of the fire, Lirin could still make it out. It was a scripture!

"How did you-?" She was cut off when Seiten grabbed the scripture and hugged it close, a frown on his face. She could see sadness in his eyes. She let the rest of her sentence to hang in the air, waiting to be finished. Only, it never would be.

The orange-haired demon girl knew that this was something Seiten would never be able to talk about, that is, if he even talked at all.

"Will you join me? Will you be my friend?" She asked, looking at the brunette. The golden-eyed boy looked at her, head tilted to the side as he thought. He blinked a few times, still thinking. They sat there in silence as the heretic thought it over.

Did he really want to go with this girl? Even though she was a demon, she hadn't lost herself to the aura that seemed to affect all the others around him. Day in, day out, he had seen demons that had once gotten along with the humans go mad.

He could vaguely remember Shinsetsu, the man that had found him. That was where he got the scripture. The man had taken care of him, along with the other humans and demons in the village. Even though he had to stay in the cave, as to not harm anyone on accident, it was still a nice life.

But, of course, everything good has to come to an end. Will the same happen with this girl? He hadn't had any real contact with anyone for years. The last time was when the demons had lost it and burned the village to the ground. Seiten could only watch on in horror as his friends, people he considered family, and everyone else were burned alive.

The brunette was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked down, finding the girl's hand on his leg. It was just then that he noticed he was crying.

Crying. He had never done so. Sure, he had cried out in pain, in agony, when his life was burnt to a crisp in front of him. He had heard and seen others cry out in pain, the tears running down their cheeks when the pain was too much.

Maybe he had, though. Surely the pain of watching the one's he loved die as he could do nothing would have forced him to cry. Although, if he did, he surely didn't notice, having been too wrapped up in horror, grief, and sadness at the time.

He grabbed the orange-haired demon's hand, ignoring the salty tears as they flowed down his face. Smiling, he thought of all the possibilities, all the fun he could now have, knowing that there was still someone who cared for him.

----x----

As she jumped from tree to tree, Lirin noticed how much more alive Seiten looked now. Back when they were in the cave, she hated it when the boy was crying. She didn't know what it was about but had a pretty good idea – it involved why he was in the cave and why he had that scripture.

After learning that he had been called Goku at one point, she had decided to call him that. After all, many knew of Seiten Taisei, the heretic born from heaven and earth.

The boy didn't talk much, but that was okay. She talked enough for the two of them and besides, he was a good listener.

Lirin jumped off the last branch of the forest they had been traveling through. They reached a small river that flowed off the cliff, ending in a small pond at the bottom before it continued on its path. Feeling pressure on her back, the orange-haired demon was about to make a comment to Seiten but, before she could, she was pushed off the ledge.

Figuring that it was just Seiten, she did a couple flips before landing in the pond. When she looked up, the brunette was smirking down at her. She quickly flipped him off before she ducked, running towards the edge as he himself jumped off the ledge.

"Are you insane? You could have landed on me!" Lirin shouted, calming down slightly when she saw the frown on his face. It certainly didn't fit him.

She then noticed just why he was frowning. It wasn't the fact that she yelled at him, oh no, it was the fact that his beloved scripture had been caught on a large rock that protruded from the side of the cliff. The paper flowed in the wind, like a kite to the sky, and shifted slightly only to get caught once again.

----x----

Gojyo looked up at the sky, bored out of his mind as the three made their way west. Sighing loudly, an attempt to annoy the monk, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look at it, he saw that it was attached to a cliff.

White and green paper – writing on the white side of it – was blowing in the breeze. Figuring it was just some kids messing around, he dismissed it. But, after looking at the Sanzo monk, he noticed that the two looked similar. Realization kicked in.

"Wait a second! I see something!" Gojyo shouted, forcing Hakkai to screech to a stop.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked, showing concern.

"A scripture, over there!"

Hakkai continued driving, turning the direction the redheaded half-demon had pointed in. When Sanzo was about retort something similar to "This is useless", they came to a clearing, the 'scripture' caught on a rock on the face of the cliff. What they also found was Lirin and an unidentified, brown-haired demon boy, staring up at it.

Hearing something behind them, Lirin turned to look over her shoulder. "Not you again!" She and Sanzo said in unison. Taking this as a challenge, or so the three thought, she turned around completely, pointing at them.

"Don't you dare steal _our_ scripture!"

"Yours? Don't you mean ours? They belong to Sanzo priests and you obviously aren't one." Gojyo stated, getting out of the jeep and standing a few yards away from the demon. She simply stuck her tongue out.

"No, I mean ours. That scripture belongs to Goku, so it also belongs to me, since we're friends."

The three turned to look at the boy, who was still looking up at the scripture. He was obviously demon, seeing how he had pointed eyes along with some sharp claws. Turning to look at them over his shoulder, they noticed the golden eyes and frown on his face.

Lirin walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He returned his gaze to the scripture. The demon girl could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Quickly thinking up a plan, Lirin bounded over to the three men.

"Will you please get Goku's scripture back? It's the only thing he has left." She said, her big green eyes pleading. And, of course, Hakkai and Gojyo gave in. Sanzo just huffed, walking over to the boy. "Where'd you steal it from?"

"I didn't." The demon boy said so quietly, Sanzo had to strain his ears just to hear. "Shinsetsu gave it to me."

"Goku was put into a cave prison because he goes into a rage when he sees or smells blood. And, because of that, he couldn't save the village he lived in when the demons finally went insane from the Minus Wave." Lirin stated, coming up from behind the two.

"Your name isn't Goku, is it?" Hakkai asked, coming up to the right of the brunette. Goku simply shook his head, not bothering to say any more.

"His name is Seiten Taisei, but I prefer to call him Goku." The three men turned to stare at the young demon girl. Seiten Taisei? _THE_ Seiten Taisei? The being born from heaven and earth? The heretic that could whip out an entire army without breaking a sweat?

Without saying a word, Gojyo jumped up and, with the help of his _Shakugetsujou (1)_, landed on the rock the scripture was stuck to. Only having to remove a few rocks that were weighing it down, he quickly grabbed the piece of paper and jumped back off, sticking the landing.

When the kid didn't come up to him, Gojyo walked up to the brunette only to have him step backwards, away from him. The redhead's eye twitched slightly in irritation.

Ignoring the few looks he gained, Sanzo grabbed the scripture from the kappa. Rolling it up, he stood in front of the heretic. He held the scripture out, pulling it back slightly when the brunette reached out for it.

"I'll only give it back if you join us and promise that you won't steal mine in the process. I don't care what you went through, but I'm pretty sure I was given the task of finding you." The blond monk stated, holding the scripture out.

The brunette titled his head to the side, thinking this new idea over. Would this mean he'd never see Lirin again? Did this mean that his time, happy though sort, with Lirin had come to an end? Would he be able to be happy with these three men?

Seiten looked up and, noticing the scripture on the monk's shoulders for the first time, clung to the man, grabbing his rolled up scripture in the process. Startled, Sanzo tried to pull the monkey away from him, but, upon noticing that the heretic was crying into his robes, he let him be.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Lirin." Hakkai said quietly as to not disturb the peaceful little moment.

"Oh, I don't mind. As long Goku is happy, I don't care." The orange-haired girl replied, a smile on her face. "See you later Goku!" With that, the demon girl bounded away, probably heading back to her brother and his companions.

"Come on you stupid monkey, let's go."

* * *

1. That's probably incorrect. Please tell me if it truly is.

PLEASE IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES. That is all.


	4. Lord Seiten Taisei

My insane friend from before really enjoys Seiten Taisei/Goku, so expect a lot of drabbles about him. This, my friends, is one of them.

And thank you unknown/random PMer! You are able to request continuations of drabbles, but be prepared to supply a prompt. I can't write on nothing.

**Prompt:** Seiten Taisei was a respectable God/Lord, who gave his life to protect the earth and its residents almost 500 years ago. When Sanzo and party, along with some unexpected others, show up to his temple, they unknowingly resurrect him from his stony prison.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (Yes, again), one or two minor OCs, OOCness (this is an AU, what do you expect?), major fluff at the end.

**Pairings:** Sanzo x Seiten Taisei/Goku

**Genre:** Some humor, Romance?

**Disclaimer:** Are we seriously going over this again?

**Drabble Four:** Lord Seiten Taisei

Three days.

Three fucking days.

It had taken them three god damn days to find a village in the scorching desert terrain. But, luckily, it was located on the edge of an oasis. This made it all the better.

The three of them rode into town on their muddy little jeep, gaining a few stares here and there. Before long, loud whispering could be heard as the trio walked into the closest inn, having withered away in the heat long enough.

Though, thanks to their crappy luck, the whispering continued. Didn't these people know that talking behind someone's back was rude?

Being ready to snap, figuring that it was his hair and eyes – the taboo that it was – Gojyo was interrupted as a monk came up to the table. Only, he didn't look like a monk as he actually had hair.

"Sorry about the small commotion. These people have yet to meet a Sanzo monk." The man stated, brushing his brown hair behind his ears. "Although, if you let me, it wouldn't be any trouble to accommodate you at the temple."

Sanzo, being Sanzo, didn't want to draw any unwanted attention, but going against Hakkai? That was just something he didn't want to do – the man's smile could become eerie and creepy for a reason. He had no choice but to accept the offer.

As the four walked to the large temple, they ran into…_god dammit;_ Kougaiji and his group.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo snapped.

The red-haired demon rolled his eyes. "Lirin and Yaone wanted to see some famous shrine. But what are you three doing here?" The demon asked, following the group as they made their way to the temple.

"On our way west like always. And, thankfully, we'll be able to stay at the temple."

----x----

What felt like four hours later or at least to Lirin cause of the long staircase, they finally reached the entrance to the temple.

"Shinto, show these guests to one of the visitor rooms." The young monk, probably a beginner, bowed before leading the seven towards a somewhat large building. By somewhat, I mean that it was as big as the fucking shrine over there.

"So what's with all the commotion?" Hakkai asked, looking at all the people – monks and town residents, along with a few visitors – run around.

"It has been exactly five-hundred years today since Lord Seiten Taisei saved our world from mass destruction. It is only expected that we pay our respects."

"If he was so great, then why do you celebrate and make offers while he's up in heaven, wasting away on feats and fine wine?" Gojyo muttered, stopping in his tracks when the boy turned around, an upset look in his face. "Nice going Gojyo." Dokugakuji whispered.

"Lord Seiten Taisei gave up his _life_ to save all of us. If it wasn't for him, the earth wouldn't exist today. And for your information, he's not up on heaven. His body was turned to stone and is stored away in the vault, under the shrine." Shinto spat, walking away in a huff.

"Didn't mean to upset him."

"Well you have that charming quality."

"What was that you stupid monk?"

----x----

After the two groups had cleaned off, they joined the celebration that had started – while they were busy – at the temple.

Paper lanterns hung from strings that were channeled from building to building, lighting up the temple grounds with the soft orange glow of the candles. People were everywhere; some had even put up stands. The only place that looked organized was the entrance to the large shrine.

As they walked through the crowded pathway, they noticed the monk from earlier – not the kid you dope, the one with the hair.

"Ah, good to see you guys have decided to join the festivities."

"So, what's up in that old shrine?" Gojyo asked, looking upwards. The shrine extended about fifty, possible sixty feet upwards – not counting the ten foot stone base that it sat on. About halfway up the actual building, some windows were opened, letting the orange glow of the torches blend in with the paper lanterns of the outside.

"That statue of Lord Seiten Taisei – made when he was still alive. Everyone in the town visits it at least once on this night – considering it's the anniversary." The seven were about to make their way up the ten foot staircase, the man held out his hand to block their way. "Ten dollar fee per person. Sorry, but it's to help pay for the security system and such."

Sanzo simply handed the monk his golden card, saying nothing more as the man charged the seventy dollar onto the tab. After giving back the card, he silently handed them blank pieces of white paper, a stamp mark on each one. "These state that you paid. They'll allow you to get back into the shrine if you ever leave it."

The seven walked up the staircase, Lirin not at all happy about it. When they reached the top, the large doors were already open. They walked into the shrine, only a few people milling around – mostly shrine keepers and whatnot along with some prayers and such – and the large statue easily loomed over them.

It had to be carved by a demon, or even a god, with how natural it looked. Seiten Taisei's eyes were closed, some bangs escaping the golden ringlet around his forehead and falling into his face. The clothes obvious depicted an older version of today's fashion, gloves much like Sanzo's gracing his hands. What they could only assume as his staff was resting on his left shoulder, his hands placed like they were about to play a harp. His right hand was poised by his shoulder, near to tip of the staff while his right was near his stomach, holding the weapon in place. The statue was cut off at the waist and stood about as tall as the building.

Walking closer, Hakkai and Yaone examined the large life-like statue, commenting on the grace and design of the overall thing. Upon further examination, they found a vault-like door near the center at the bottom of the statue, having been somewhat disguised by the staff. What was even stranger was that it was open.

"Excuse me, but is that the vault where Seiten Taisei is kept?" Hakkai asked one of the priestesses kindly, a small smile of his face. The girl looked over before horror struck her face. Hurriedly, she ran over to the staircase that was on the right side of the statue.

After a few minutes, a large bell could be heard, dinging exactly every five seconds. This alerted most of the people at the temple grounds and, before long, many people – youkai and human a like – dressed up in black armor, filed into the shrine, roughly ten to fifteen along each unoccupied wall. (1)

"What's going on?" Kougaiji asked, looking around the shrine room.

"Someone has broken into the vault."

"Why would someone want to do that?"

"If they are able to attain his highness's body, they would be able to resurrect him using the five founding scriptures and be able to harness the power of the earth."

"Sounds something like mother would do." Lirin muttered.

"I have no doubt in my mind." Yaone replied.

----x----

After an hour search, the petrified body had been confirmed missing, along with the scripture a past Sanzo had left in the safe keeping of the heretic and shrine. But the sad news was that they had no idea how someone got into the vault and carried out the three hundred pound or more body without being detected.

"Seems like your security team sucks." Gojyo stated, taking a drag of his cigarette.

The brown-haired monk simply shook his head. "I truly have no idea how this could ha-" He cut off by loud screams that could be heard outside the shrine. While the team had searched, the celebration had continued. They kept the fact that Lord Seiten's body had been stolen a secret.

Everyone – Kougaiji's and Sanzo's gang along with the security team – ran out of the shrine, wonder what the fuck was going on.

When they got out, everyone was looking towards the roof of the shrine. Following the looks, they gazed upon one of the strangest things they had ever seen.

A boy – roughly Lirin's age – stood on top of the shrine, long brown hair blowing in the breeze. The scripture being used as a wrap was rustling in the wind, swaying over the thin hands that held the long, red staff.

Wondering what was going on, Sanzo and everyone else looked on as everyone bowed down to the demon. "They better not be the crazy monks that rely on prayer." Gojyo muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You idiot!" The kid monk from earlier whisper-shouted. "That's Lord Seiten Taisei."

----x----

All seven had been asked to stay for the feast, considering that Kougaiji was a prince and Sanzo was…well a Sanzo monk. The visitors for the celebration had left only minutes ago, multiple monk apprentices cleaning up the messes they left.

The group currently sat on either side of the short table, having to result to sitting.

"What's the point of this?" Lirin asked, not at all happy that she had to sit on the ground. Everyone just shrugged, the head monk and multiple others walking into the room, hurrying to take their seats. They were in the middle, Sanzo-ikkou on the left and Kougaiji's group on the right. Seiten Taisei walked in shortly after, the servants placing out piles upon piles of food with his arrival.

"What's this? I thought monks had vegetarian diets."

"That may be so, but I trust that you don't and, most certainly, Seiten Taisei doesn't." The head monk, Makuta, stated from his place at the demon lord's right hand side. As the plates of food were placed down, Dokugakuji had to hold Lirin back before she showed her…_ungodly_ manners. Hakkai had to hold Gojyo back as well, keeping Hakuryuu under the table. Wouldn't want to get scowled at now would we?

Obviously, the Makuta had spotted the drooling demon girl and half-demon along with the attempts of hiding the dragon. "Don't worry! We won't scowl you for your manners or lack thereof."

"We won't?" Shinto, the kid monk, asked.

Makuta simply smiled, pointing towards Seiten Taisei. The brown haired demon lord was silently wolfing down food, swallowing most of it whole. Taking this as invitation, Lirin also dived for the food. Everyone else started eating, most of them using their manners.

----x----

"I thought lords were supposed to have manners."

"They normally do, yes, but it's been recorded that Lord Seiten Taisei was never one for manners." The sentence was punctuated by a loud belch, the aforementioned demon falling backwards, rubbing his now full stomach, having eaten all he could which was pretty much half of the feast.

Lirin had finished earlier; eating everything she could shove down into her poor stomach, and was now lying down. Thank god she was sitting on the floor right now. Everyone else finished soon enough, a few more plates full of food still sitting on the long, low table.

As the servants went to get it, they were stopped as Seiten Taisei plopped down beside Sanzo – having gotten up unnoticed – and scarfed down the rest of the food, ignoring the many looks he gained. Finished, he fell backwards once again, falling asleep almost instantly.

The blond monk stared down at the brunette, unsure if he should be disgusted or amused. So, like always, he chose stoic and pissed off. Hakkai chuckled softly, along with Yaone. "He sure was hungry." Dokugakuji stated, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Of course. He was imprisoned in stone for five hundred years. What do you expect?"

"Actually, it's a known fact that Lord Seiten Taisei has always eaten like that. He should be full, although, he'll be hungry in a few hours time."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

----x----

Sanzo plopped down on the large, exquisite bed he had been supplied with – having just finished his bath. Been a long time since he got some peace and quiet, no demons, no stupid sutra-mumbling monks, no moronic cockroach, no – "Why are you here?"

The screen to his room opened slowly, a golden eye peaking through the small pace – a look similar to his own when he was a kid was reflected in that very eye. Sadness, loneliness, and longing to be accepted and treated as an equal.

He sighed, patting the space beside him. The screen opened wider before the boy appeared beside him instantly. Damn the demon was fast.

The voice – one that had poked and probed at him all throughout dinner – was back, silently wondering why the monk had agreed. Sanzo ignored it though, pulling the boy closer to him. Surprisingly, Seiten didn't say anyway, sitting still as he was enveloped in the friendly gesture.

Sanzo laid down, pulling the brunette with him. "You know, that's getting annoying."

Seiten looked up at him from his position at the monk's side, his head turned in question. Sanzo simply snorted and smiled slightly, reaching down and pulling the boy into a soft yet welcoming kiss.

"Fine, you can stay with me." He answered the silent question.

If only he knew how troublesome the demon lord could be.

-----------------

1. If you didn't get that, what I'm saying is that three walls are open – Seiten's statue takes up an entire one by itself.

YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE MAJOR FLUFF BALL ATTACK. Or, at least, I hope so. D:

Ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes. THEY DO HAPPEN.

I'm high (on Monster) right now. IGNORE THE CAPS.


End file.
